


Wedding Night With Harry

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-18
Updated: 2006-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Hermione is entirely too honest with Harry.





	Wedding Night With Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This story is set in my Within You, Without You story, which explains the setting. 

* * *

~^~  
  
Harry sat at the kitchen table cutting perfectly even slices of cheese and placing them exactly in the center of the round crackers so that the corners hung off the edge in equal amounts. Well what else what a sexually frustrated bloke going to do when he was left all alone while his best friends had been locked in their bedroom for hours? He didn’t blame them really. They’d just been married after all and he _was_ happy for them.   
  
The soft shuffle of slipper-clad feet approaching the kitchen announced Hermione’s arrival.  
  
“Good evening, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said, smiling to himself as he sliced another piece of cheese.  
  
“Oh! I didn’t expect you there,” Hermione whispered in surprised, and then giggled. “My goodness, I really am, aren’t I? … Mrs. Weasley,” she sighed.  
  
“Here, you sit down,” Harry said pulling out a chair and setting her in it. “You must be exhausted with fatigue.”   
  
“ _Harry!_ ” she scolded. “Please don’t tease.”  
  
“I won’t tease ya.” Harry took two Butterbeers out of the fridge and sat back down next to her. He pulled the top off the first and handed it to her before opening his own. “Honestly, you still look beautiful.”  
  
Hermione blushed and ran a nervous hand over her hair to calm it down. “You don’t have to say that.”  
  
“I’m not just saying it. I mean it. You look happy, and you’re practically _glowing_.” Harry assumed she was glowing from all the champagne, but he didn’t mention it. “So?”  
  
“So, what?” she asked, shifting her eyes.  
  
“You _know_ what. Come on, tell me.”  
  
She swallowed her mouthful hard. “Do you really want me to? _Really?_ Because honestly, Harry, I’m so happy right now, I just might be very frank.”  
  
“Well, here’s to honestly then!” Harry tapped his bottle to hers and they both drank their toast. “Though I know if you drank half that bottle of champagne in your room, it’ll be the bubbles and not your ‘happiness’ that makes you talk.”  
  
“Hmm – maybe… I don’t care. It was bloody wonderful.”  
  
Harry shook his head with a smile, stuffing a whole cheese topped cracker into his mouth, “S’goodthenhuh?”  
  
“Merlin, ‘good’ doesn’t begin to describe it. You know, well, of course you _have_ to know that we ‘waited’. We both wanted to wait, but Ron was really serious about it.”  
  
“Yeah. I’ve been given Ron’s speech about honor and waiting for marriage.” Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
“Well, he held me in arms and we danced – not to any music of course, and it wasn’t even really dancing either, just rocking side to side. His white shirt was unbuttoned and untucked and my cheek was against his bare chest.”  
  
As Hermione’s eyes glossed over with a vague smile of contentment, Harry looked down at his crackers. He might be the one that needed more champagne to listen to this.   
  
“He eventually got brave enough to let his hands slide down passed my shoulders to my waist, and then finally to my backside, where he squeezed me and pulled me against him.”  
  
“And, and you liked that? –The _squeezing_?”  
  
“Oh yes! Not just because it was his big, strong hands touching me so possessively, but because when he pulled me close, I could feel _him_. How he wanted me.”  
  
“Rightok.” Harry shoved a chunk of cheese into his mouth.  
  
“Dress trousers are very thin, you know? It was the most detail I’d ever felt.”  
  
Harry shrugged and nodded furiously, chewing hard.  
  
“He told me how much he loved me, how beautiful I was to him and how much he wanted to take care of me. He actually _thanked_ me for marrying him – can you believe it?”  
  
“Yeah, actually.”  
  
“We kissed, oh the _kissing_ , Harry, is brilliant. I never would have known that two slobbery tongues rolling around together could feel so heavenly.”  
  
“Well that much I can agree with.” Harry tipped his bottle at her again and she continued.  
  
“He was being such a gentlemen and, well honestly, I was starting to think we might be celebrating our anniversary before he plucked up enough courage to move forward. So, I open my robes and let them fall.”  
  
“Yeah? Did you have, erm, anything on, under?”  
  
She shook her head and grinned. “Not a thing!”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Yes! That’s what _he_ said! But I didn’t bother scolding him for it. For some reason, that time I actually thought it was kind of nice.”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“Then I walked around behind him and pulled his shirt back and down off his arms. I ran my fingers over his naked back and shoulders – and he _moaned_.”  
  
“Your fingers on his back made him moan?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“And then I moved in close and kissed him between his shoulders while I reached around his waist and I unfastened his trousers and then they fell to the floor.”  
  
Harry sniggered at the sound of pride in Hermione’s voice and leaned his chin onto his palm, hiding his grin with his fist.  
  
“He, of course, had on those tight white underpants,” she giggled. “He has the cutest bum!”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“Of course I do, and as cute as it was in those pants; I dropped those to the floor too.”  
  
“Bet you went blind, then.”  
  
“Oh hush! He’s _gorgeous_! I thought I would just melt into goo right there.”  
  
“Gorgeous? He’s a skinny mess of freckles.”  
  
“He’s not so skinny anymore. His shoulders are broad, his chest has filled out, and his thighs are strong from so much flying now and his-”  
  
“Okay, that’s enough.”  
  
“But I haven’t even got to the best part yet.”  
  
“I’ve seen it, Hermione, you don’t need to describe it.”  
  
“But it was magnificent.”  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
“I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”  
  
“You didn’t say that to _him_ , did you?”  
  
“Well yes, I did.”  
  
“What did he do?”  
  
“He blushed and kissed me more. And I could feel it against my belly then.”  
  
Harry groaned uncomfortably.  
  
“And once we were like that, both of us completely naked, well, I got nervous.”  
  
“Reckon that’s reasonable.”  
  
“No, I, I got terrified.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
  
“It was fine. It was like he knew that I needed him and he became brave for the both of us.”  
  
Harry nodded, sounded like Ron.  
  
“So he promised me that we’d go slow and he’d be careful and he kept saying, ‘I love you,’ over and over.”  
  
Harry felt himself blush, knowing he shouldn’t be hearing this, but Hermione just continued.  
  
“He led us to the bed and pulled back the sheet – of course I couldn’t take my eyes off his bum-”  
  
“Of course.” Harry rolled his eyes, beginning to wonder if it was possible to _Obliviate_ himself.  
  
“We laid there together, for the first time, completely undressed, in a bed, as husband and wife.” Hermione had to take a deep breath. Harry stuffed three more crackers in his mouth. “Then he began kissing me again, and he drifted away from my mouth, and down my shoulders,” Hermione’s eyes shut as she seemed to recall the action, letting her fingers trail over her dressing gown, mimicking Ron’s trail of kisses.  
  
Harry’s eyes bugged and he looked down at his cheese again. “I think I understand, Hermione. Kisses everywhere, right.”  
  
“But he didn’t stop at my breasts, Harry.” He choked on his crackers. “He just kept going _down_. You’d think I’d have been embarrassed but it just felt so _right_ , I just opened up to him and let him keep going-”  
  
“ _Down_ , right, I think understand. Good enough. So that sort of thing s’not bad then, is it?”  
  
“Ugh!” Hermione clasped his forearm, making him jump. “Merlin, Harry! It was amazing. I never thought I could feel so much pleasure. I know he’d never done that before but it was like he’d studied for it!”  
  
It’s called The School of Brother Charlie, Harry thought, remembering the lesson well, but he kept silent and only nodded.  
  
“He just went _on and on_ , and I thought I would cry from the sheer bliss of it all. But even though I thought I could die happily by that magical tongue of his,” Harry scrunched his shoulders, “I just knew I wanted more. How is that, Harry? How does the body know it wants something it’s never had before? It’s fascinating, really.”  
  
“Yeah, fascinating,” Harry squeaked.  
  
“I had felt it earlier, remember, when he pressed it against my belly?”  
  
“Yes! I remember!” Harry chugged his Butterbeer.  
  
“I didn’t know how it would work really, it seemed impossible. He really is very proportional you know?”   
  
Harry waved his hand in vague agreement, squirming in his chair.  
  
“Then I could feel the weight of him on top of me. You’d think you’d feel claustrophobic or have difficulty breathing with a big man like Ron lying on top of you?”  
  
“No, then, huh?”  
  
“ _No – it was brilliant!_ I felt so protected and _owned_. I adored it.”  
  
“Just as well.”  
  
“That’s when it happened.”  
  
“Oh, finally,” Harry gasped, beginning to feel faint.  
  
“Ron whispered to me the whole time, how much he loved me, over and over, and I know I said it back to him – and don’t tell him this, Harry-”   
  
“Oh, you can be certain of that.”  
  
“All I could think of was ‘just hurry up and put it _in_!”  
  
“Really?” he spluttered.  
  
“And thank heavens, he finally did.”  
  
“Uh, huh. I hear that it can … uh, you know?”  
  
“Hurt? Oh it did, absolutely, for about three seconds.” Harry slowly shrunk lower into his seat. “But he, well, you know how it works, pulled out a little, and then pushed back in a little more.” Harry sunk further. “And then there was no more pain.”  
  
“None?”  
  
“None. Just this fabulous feeling of being filled, and fulfilled, over and over again and-”  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and braced himself for more.  
  
“Well, you can imagine the rest I’m sure. It wouldn’t really be appropriate for me say any more. It’s private, you know.”  
  
“ _Private_ ,” Harry laughed. “Right, of course.”   
  
“Thank you for the Butterbeer, Harry. I should probably go back to bed now. I think all that champagne has made me sleepy.”  
  
“Okay then, you do that.”  
  
“Goodnight, Harry. Thanks for listening.”  
  
~^~

_This was for Shocolate. I appreciate your comments!_


End file.
